Bughead, love and friendships lasting a lifetime
by Fangirlingismylif
Summary: This is a story about Betty Cooper, and Jughead Jones, and how they would fall in love, even in a different story to Riverdale. Sorry I’m bad at summaries, hope you enjoy. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS/ THIS STORY
1. chapter 1

Betty was sitting at her desk in the Blue and Gold school newspapers office, when Jughead walked in, his hat and jacket on as usual, with the biggest smile she'd ever seen plastered on his face.

" I GOT IN" he exclaimed to Betty, handing her an acceptance letter to the journalism summer course 2018 in New York.

"Oh my gosh, Juggie! That's huge! I knew you would get in, I just knew it!" She told him as she reached forward to embrace him with a hug. "What article did you send the committee?" She asked. "The one about how high school stereotypes" he replied happily.

Breaking from the hug, Betty sat back down and started texting someone on her phone. "What are you doing?" Jughead asked her warily. " I'm texting Archie, Kevin and V" she said. " They NEED to hear the news. Then we can all celebrate!" She added.

"I mean, sure if you want to. But don't go making a bigger deal out of this than it is. You know how I hate being fussed over" he said.

" I need to go to AP English now, but I will see you at lunch. Text me the details on the gathering" he said, as he was crossing the room to the door. "Wear something nice" he winked as he left the room.

At lunch, the whole gang sat at their usual table, playing truth or dare. ( I can assure you that is was Ronnies idea.)

"Your turn, Jughead" said Veronica. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" said Jughead confidently, as if Veronica wasn't going to ask home something horrifying. "Who is your current crush?" She asked slyly. She knew full well who he liked, and that is wasn't just a petty crush either. He was in love with someone he could never be with. Betty Cooper. Even the name made him feel warm and fuzzy. Things he certainly DIDNT feel for anything else. Not even burgers from Pops. Which was saying something.

" I forfeit" he said immediately. "But Juggie," chimed in Betty, " You have to. It's not like it's going to be one of us, and you know we can keep a secret." She pouted, knowing it would get to him. Her puppy eyes got to everyone. It was as if she could see into their heart and soul when she did it. "No way am I revealing it" he denied them, as he stood up to leave. " Because I don't have one, you won't believe me, and I need to go. It's the Rotary competition today, and me and the team need to practice" he said. " Oh... ok" Betty said in a small voice, as if she was disappointed by his answer.

Throughout his practice, Jughead couldn't think of anything but Bettie. What was she so disappointed by? The fact that he was leaving, or that he didn't have a crush? It couldn't be the latter. No way, otherwise it would insinuate that she might like him, based on the way she said it. There was no way in hell that THE bueutiful Betty Cooper liked Jughead Jones more than a friend. She had slept over his house a million times and slept in the same bed, and was completely comfortable around him. If she liked him, wouldn't she be all shy and stuff around him? That was what girls tended to do around Reggie in this school.

Jughead decided to tell Betty about his feelings for her tonight, at Veronica's house for the celebration. Just so he could get it off his chest. He would say that she didn't have to like him back, but he just wanted her to know. But not in front of the others. In private. He couldn't let anyone else hear him say these things. Even if Veronica knew, that didn't mean he was ok with it. He never told her directly, but she saw the way he looked at her at the Semi-formal, and asked him about it.

As he arrived home, Jughead changed into his best clothes ( they werent designer or anything, just a clean pair of jeanes, and another, newer jacket).

"It's now or never" , he told himself in the mirror, as he left to Veronica's house, to the belly of the beast.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Comments/ constructed criticism is apretiated, thank you xoxo - fangirlismylife

At Veronica's apartment, the party was in full swing. There was bunting up, and the speakers were roaring and everyone was there with their milkshakes and takeout from Pops, dancing to some Imagine Dragons jams. Everyone except Jughead, of course.

He felt like he was going to hurl with nerves. Why had he asked Betty as he arrived to see her? It was too late to go back now though. Or was it?

"WE ARE THE WARRIORS THAT BUILT THIS TOWN" sang Betty as she joined Jughead at the coffee table. Her voice was wonderful and beautiful and everything that was good in the world. She was so perfect. How did he even become friends with someone with so little flaws?

" Hey, Juggie. You said you wanted to talk?" Her tone was the usual, confident one she spoke to him with.

"Yeah... um, Betts... the thing is... the thing is..-" "Nothings wrong is it?" She asked him.

"No, everything's fine... I just wanted to tell you...I.. I really like-"

"Betty! There you are" interrupted Archie. He always knew how to turn up at exactly the wrong moment. Silently cursingat Archie Jughead heard him say; " I need to tell you something really important. I'll just be a second, I promise." Betty looked at me apologetically, asking "Only if you don't mind, Juggie?"

"Not at all, I wasn't going to say anything very important anyway. Although I do need to leave soon, so when you're done, we can all say our goodbyes." Damn it!

" Thanks Juggie." She said as she walked off with Archie. He could be really annoying at times!


End file.
